Destiny
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Destiny can't be altered. Destiny's set in stone. Or is it? -An interactive Bandersnatch fanfiction. Updates Wednesdays!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE. This is a simulation.**

The life of Stefan Butler. It's a game. And you're in control.

You have the joystick. You have the chance to take him anywhere. Maybe you'll guide him through rough patches, or maybe you'll give him the life he truly deserves.

This is an interactive fanfiction. Through the story, you'll face several forks in the road. You will have the chance to decide what happens next. How? By casting your vote in the review section. This is meant to be an immersive experience, so why not participate? I'd love to see your creative ideas, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: this is not a choose your own adventure. It follows the guidelines, because it allows you to go in order chapter-by-chapter without clicking through random spots.

So

Without further ado. **DESTINY….**

* * *

Stefan often thought back to the one fateful day in his life. The one defining tragedy that would make him who he was today.

What could he have done to stop it happening? He wondered this a lot. But in these musings, he always came up short.

Even if time travel _was_ real, even if he could go back to that day, he wasn't sure there was any way he could've saved his mother. Even if he stopped her from leaving the house, the world would've claimed her life in some other way.

Why? Easy. Because it was destiny.

He awoke that morning from another dream. A nightmare. A guilt-trip, really. His fifth dream that week about the day his mother died.

Died? No. She was _killed._ Killed by a derailing train. Killed by destiny.

Fourteen years, it's been. (Almost, his brain reminded him. Almost but not yet.) The anniversary would be upon him sooner than he expected. It always crept up on him.

Since then, it was just him and Dad. No pets, no dating, nothing else of the sort. The only new addition to their lives was Dr. Haynes, Stefan's therapist.

Dr. Haynes noted that ever since the accident, Stefan had begun to dissociate more and more and more. She prescribed him to anxiety medication, and that helped. Sometimes. But when the anniversary neared, the nightmares just grew more frequent and more vivid.

If he was gonna shake off last night's dream, he'd need to focus on something else. How about food? His brain suggested. That was a good idea.

"Hey dad"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Your move. A rather unimportant decision to begin with, sure, but I have to make sure you can be trusted.

 **You decide what Stefan should eat for breakfast.**

How do you do this? Excellent question. The answer: **write your vote in the reviews.** The most popular/ most consistent answer will be selected.

You have until **next Wednesday (January 30th)**. On that day, you will see what results from your decisions.

So what are you waiting for? Cast your vote in the reviews now!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back friends!

* * *

Previously on **DESTINY:**

 ** _If he was gonna shake off last night's dream, he'd need to focus on something else. How about food? His brain suggested. That was a good idea._**

 ** _"Hey dad"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"I'm hungry."_**

 ** _"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?"_**

The choice was in your hands. At a stunning one vote, the unanimous answer was...

 **KOOL AID.** (thanks for voting I guess, Ash, but next time none of the Toxic Midnight gang is allowed to vote lolll)

 **Without further ado, the continuation:**

* * *

He ate kool aid for breakfast! Not the beverage, he ate the powder.

YUM.

That energized him super super and he sped to the bus stop with super speed.

The bus came! but compared to Stefan's super speed, the bus was as slow as a tortoise!

Then he went on his bus! "Bye dad" he shouted from the driveway "I'm gonna go be flippin amazing and get my video game on the SHELVES."

"Oh ok bye son" he said, still reading his newspaper.

* * *

 **On the bus:**

TIME TO PICK SOME GROOVY MUSIC TO LISTNEN TO!

In his bag he has 3 cosettes. Which should he pick to listen to?:

 **Coldplay, Blink 182 or Nirvana? ;)**

(shh ignore the timeline)

 **Vote now in the reviews! Answer will be picked February 6th!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops so nobody voted... Lol it's okay, one more decision Stefan makes on his own.**

* * *

He threw both of his cassettes out the bus window and listened to NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP instead. He moonwalked backwards off the bus, everyone cheered. Man his video game was gonna be a HIT.

He got to Tucker soft and moonwalked in to the building, but only after he changed from his Bus Shoes (sensible shiny black ones) to his Work Shoes (his light up croc Heelys)

"Hey sup you must be Steve"

"YEP."

"Cool. I heard ya gotta bideo game idea for us." said Mr. Thakur.

"Yeep, it's choose your own adventure... but as a game."

"I see" Mr. Thaukr looked unimpressed.

"Also, it's based on a choose your own adventrue book that was written by a guy who ended up goin insane and murder his wife."

"Oooh cool in that case, you're hired." said Thakur

"Oh... Uh bro, that's very sweet of you, but LOL I can't accept your offer. I'm gonna work on this game all on my own"

"WRONG pAtH mAtE" said Colin.

"WHAT? Oh nnnno" grumbled Stefan.

"Oh wait sorry. Never mind bud, I was anticipating you saying you wanted to work here. That's the wrong path mate. It sucks to work here."

"I'm right here," said Mr Thakiur, who happened to also be Collin's boss.

"Ah. Whoops."

"Oh yeah don't worry bout that bro, I'm totally not gonna work here LOL."

"Then why the heck did you come here in the first place, you jerk? :'(" said Mr. Thakur

"Cuz I want you to give me money for it when it's finished"

"Oh okay fine, in that case, you have our blessing and our money."

"Yeet. That's all that matters in life."

So he heel clicked out the door and took the bus home, this time not bothering to switch back into his Bus Shoes.

* * *

When he got home, Dad looked angry. Then he realized what Dad's angry eyes portrayed when he yelled.: "IT'S WAY PAST YOUR CURFEW STEFAN"

 **How should Stefan respond? He knows that his dad is worried about him, and it's a stressful time for both of them since Mum's death anniversary is nearing. But Stefan also isn't a kid anymore. Should he stand up for himself? Should he be understanding? Or do you have something else in mind? Vote in the reviews! Update comes on Feb. 13th!**


End file.
